70 Days of Exile
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: After wrongly punishing some mortals, the Avian Khensu is punished to undergo a harsh exile among the mortals he mistreated. Will a young mortal girl be able to change his mind about mortals or will Khensu be forever banished to the human world.


Merely another story I had written for school on our Egyptian papers. I liked this one the best out of my three, though I like all of my characters from my papers equally…Well, except **for Sêshafi, Djadao and Esho. NEway****,** I found it today and thought I'd post it! Though it may not be very interesting at this point, and Yes for NE "Yu-Gi-Oh!" fans it will eventually head that way, but for everyone else's sake I may make that a sequel to this…So, yeah Enjoy! And no flames! Or I'll have my minions get you! (I have many minions! I have minions watching my minions! So BEWARE!!)

**70 Days of Exile**

**~Prologue~**

**The Day Khensu Fell From Heaven**

By DarkLozFanUberest

"Khensu!" a powerful female voice thundered through the golden throne room causing the avian male to flinch slightly and bow his head in shame.

"Yes Mother?" he asked with a surprisingly level voice, though his eyes betrayed the fear and anxiety he obviously felt.

A stately with a graceful figure and fairly dark complexion glared at him from atop the throne on which she sat stroking the mane of a gigantic and majestic lion.

Khensu, in an attempt to prolong having to make eye contact with his mother, scanned the throne. It was very elegant and made from the purest gold and ivory, various places were inlaid with beautiful rubies and diamonds; Very elegant indeed but nothing but the finest for her highness, no godliness.

"Look at me boy!" she shrieked at him. Khensu immediately looked up at her. Her eyes softened slightly seeing the fear evident in his eyes, but this did not last long before her previous glare returned to her visage.

"Khensu…" she growled again, "though I am your mother I will not tolerate such insubordination!" she yelled righting herself and causing the lion to shy away.

A calmer look came over her, but Khensu could still sense the angry and negative aura practically radiating off of her. "As your punishment you will be banished--"

"But mother!" Khensu pleaded, the blades on his arms clanking loudly.

"For five fortnights!" his mother continued loudly, her hands clenched into tight fists at her sides, her only acknowledgment to Khensu's interruption was a poisonous glare.

"And you will be banished to live amongst the mortals whom which you have wrongly punished!" she said with a tone of finality in her voice.

Khensu, unwisely, tried to sway his mother's decision. "I beg your forgiveness mother, please, reconsider. I was only trying to--"

"SILENCE!" his mother demanded, though he continued, "But I was only trying to teach the mortals their place, they had no right to defy you--"

His mother appeared right in front of him causing him to freeze and fall silent.

"And neither do you Khensu." She hissed out in forced calmness, "My decision stands, you are 'banished' to live amongst the mortals for five fortnights. You will reside there longer if I do not see an improvement in your character." Khensu scowled slightly at the ground.

He sighed silently, "Very well mother." He said lowering his head in submission.

His mother nodded slightly and took a step back, raising one hand palm facing out toward him, "And another thing," she said calmly causing Khensu to look up at her, "You are forbidden any use of your wings and you are to tell no one of your origin. I will be sending Kemnebi to oversee your progress."

Before Khensu could voice any form of disagreement, a large black rift opened beneath him and he fell through with a slight yelp.

Khensu's mother closed her eyes as she re-closed the rift and sighed**.** Her eyes snapped back open however when she felt a dark presence from behind her. She stiffened slightly and turned around to glare at the intruder.

A shadowy figure slouched spread out on her throne.

"What do you want 'Kamenwati'?!" she demanded spitting out the name as though it were an unpleasant piece of fish that had managed to make its way into her mouth.

"Now, now, no need to get so defensive." He said standing up.

"I only wished to request that her godliness send me instead of that inexperienced 'fool' Kemnebi to watch over your son."

Khensu's mother's eyes widened slightly, but she maintained her professional air, "Very well Kamenwati see to it he learns his lesson or I will personally feed your soul to Ammut!"

The man chuckled again from the shadows and bowed. "I assure you, he's in good hands." The goddess huffed angrily, 'Why does that not reassure me in the slightest?' she wondered, "Get out of my sight." She demanded.

The man bowed again, "As you wish…Bast." And he was gone.

Bast waited a minute before relaxing after she was sure he was gone. She made her way back up to her throne and sighed placing a hand to her temple.

"Hmmm…" she murmured and called a cheetah to bring her a small mirror and a goblet of what looked like wine.

"Perhaps I should keep an eye on them for the time being…" she muttered to herself as her reflection changed to show a young man plummeting from the clouds towards the ground far below. He was unconscious.

**Well, thanks for reading this! I have to make corrections to the next chapter but it will be out soon! Thanks again!!**


End file.
